Limite
by CNagisa
Summary: La cabeza de Gilbert no da para mas, por eso decide tomar por su propia cuenta a Roderich, ignorando todo aquello que tenia para decirle y aclarar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen 8D

_Pareja: Prusia x Austria._

_Hm, como siempre: Carezco de palabras para comentar sobre los fics, y este no sera la excepción jaja XD En fin, tenemos un Gilbert que ha decidido decir basta y a un Roderich... Mmmh... bueno, lean ._. jaja Disfruten~!_

_Me olvidaba... el titulo! Bueno, ya saben... Gil se canso o.ó y llego a su limite XD  
_

* * *

**Limite.-**

_

* * *

_

Contra la pared del pasillo golpeo el cuerpo del austriaco con fuerza cargada de rencor. Se encontraban solos y quizás por eso aprovecho el momento o simplemente estaba harto.

-¡¿Qué haces?-grito haciendo todo lo posible para zafarse de aquellas manos, haciendo lo que sea para evitar ese par de ojos rojos-¡Déjame tranquilo Gilbert!

"Púdrete, señorito" fue su respuesta clavándole los dedos "Me tienen cansado tú y tu estúpido jueguito" agrego enseguida, aun sujetándolo.

Mientras tanto, Roderich tenía la mirada gacha, adolorido en su cuerpo e íntimamente en su corazón por la actitud del prusiano.

-No me subestimes-le levanto la vista, desde el mentón-¿Tan idiota me creías?

Trago saliva ruborizándose al encontrarse con el rostro del otro germánico.

"Que finja las cosas no quiere decir que no sepa de ellas".

Reuniendo la energía posible empujo a su atacante, pudiendo escapar de éste pero sin dejar de ser perseguido. Corrió hasta toparse con la entrada de su habitación.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!-pidió tratando de cerrar la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe, haciéndolo tambalear. Sin dudar se echo hacia atrás por si Gilbert volvía a insistir con agarrarlo nuevamente.

-Que poco honesto eres… sobretodo contigo mismo-encogió los hombros, con una mirada sombría-Poniéndome la carnada y quitándomela.

Volvió a apartar la mirada, medio comprendiendo lo que decía.

Tomando una posición teatral y dramática, se agarro la frente-¿Creíste que seria como West? Que cruzaría los brazos dejándotelo pasar-su hilera de dientes se hizo ver en una tétrica sonrisa.

-¡Entiendes todo mal! ¡Sólo sacas conclusiones y te quedas con ellas sin preguntar!-desesperado trataba de explicar la verdad, aumentando la dificultad en cada minuto. Prusia era sordo cuando se encontraba en medio de una discusión, Roderich lo sabía muy bien pero el saberlo no le ayudaba en ese momento.

-Cállate…-murmuro agarrandole el hombro-¡Conmigo no jugaras!-exclamo tirandolo sobre la cama.

-No estoy―antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un puñetazo hizo caer a un lado sus lentes, así también unas sorpresivas gotas carmesí mancharon el acolchado.

"Te dije que te callaras. No necesito oírte, no necesito sentir este dolor por tu culpa".

_"¿Qué…? ¿Dolor?"_ pensó el austriaco ante esas palabras.

-Será la ultima vez que te deje jugar conmigo, Roderich…-pronuncio acercándose al austriaco, lamiendo su sangre tibia.

Sus ojos fueron privados de la visión por esa venda hecha, a las apuradas, con un pedazo de su camisa blanca. En sus labios lastimados aun escapaba la sangre, gotas que se convirtieron en un hilo continuo.

-Por favor Gilbert… para… por… Aggh…-de los pelos, su cabeza fue echada hacia atrás-Duele…-advirtió entrecortado.

-Y aun no he comenzado-con ese aviso, Prusia deslizo los dedos de su otra mano sobre el pecho desnudo del austriaco, llegando a su boca para meterle dichos dedos, hasta ahogarlo. Sus risas se mezclaban con los cortos jadeos de su víctima.

El corazón de Gilbert se había cerrado, sus instintos estaban a flor de piel; instintos sádicos cegados por el dolor de su orgullo quebrado.

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Duele! Me…-sus lagrimas se hacían ver ya que recorrían sus mejillas, debajo de la venda-estas lastimando…-musito sin defensa alguna.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?-empujo su pelvis logrando chocar contra el limite de Roderich, sintiendo a su miembro siendo apretado por el interior de éste, evidenciando los nervios, el miedo y el dolor que tenía el ojiazul. Precisamente eso quería: la angustia, el suplicio cayendo sin piedad sobre aquel cuerpo delgado y tembloroso.

Inmóvil por la sensación y con las manos sujetadas por las del peliplateado, Austria era conciente de que no tenía ni una mínima chance de huir de tanta fuerza, casi animal.

-Quiero que llores, que supliques para que pare… Alimenta lo que has creado en mí… Ese es mi pedido ¡Grita!-con una nueva embestida, mucho más rápida y violenta, cedió a un vaivén sin pausa pero con la misma dificultad del comienzo.

Podía sentir a la perfección como sus carnes se abrían una y otra vez, ante esto sólo apretaba los dientes, conteniéndose.

-Vamos…-se sujeto a las caderas de su víctima para ayudarse en la tarea-¡Grita como un animal!-desato el nudo de la venda dejándola caer sobre la cama.

Así lo hizo, era demasiado como para contenerlo. Su voz retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes; gritos desesperados que se cortaban súbitamente, hilos de saliva mezcladas con la sangre escapando de las comisuras de su boca. Inclinado, con las caderas alzadas puestas como un regalo para el prusiano, se sentía sucio, ultrajado y peor que cualquier cosa pensable.

-¿Por qué?-le dejo oír entre quejidos-Yo… no jugué contigo…

Encontró sus ojos azules, que mostraban tristeza y desconsuelo. No pudo responder.

"Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo así…".

-Cállate-araño sus nalgas, clavando las uñas en su piel blanca que comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo.

-… tan solo no sé como… expresarme… decirte lo que siento-una débil sonrisa se asomo en su media cara-Creí que me entenderías y corresponderías…

El corazón de Gilbert se estremeció, dándose cuenta de que lo estaba conmoviendo al oírlo y ver esas lágrimas correr una tras otra.

-No quiero oír más de tus excusas…-dijo sin rodeos, con una voz cargada de indiferencia.

-¡No lo son! ¡Gilbert, te juro que―¡Ah!-su cabeza fue empujada contra el almohadón; el problema era que estaba negándole el poder respirar, boca y nariz tapadas por la suavidad de la tela.

-No jures por nada. No…-cerro los ojos, presionándole la nuca-Muérete… desaparece de mi vida, vete con mi dolor… el dolor de haberte querido…

Aprisionado, movía su cuerpo tratando de levantarse, lográndolo a duras penas sólo para tomar bocanadas de aire.

Con varios golpeteos mas el prusiano acabo dentro, aun sin detenerse y sintiendo su propio semen moverse, junto a él, en ese interior caliente y dilatado.

Apenas fue liberado de su asfixia se limito a quedarse quieto, evitando perder la conciencia.

"¿Tanto… me odias?".

Lo miro, poniéndose de pie" Mas de lo que crees" respondió sin sentir nada en su pecho; no había amor, tampoco culpa de haberlo usado y dejado así, tan vulnerable.

-… aun así ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?-fue su pregunta, la cual la hizo para ambos; quizás Gilbert tenía la respuesta, al menos una respuesta un poco mas clara que sus pensamientos.

"Porque eres un idiota, Roderich".

-En realidad… porque te amo… en el fondo de mi ser lo hago y eso no cambiara-con un suspiro se puso de frente, soportando el ardor en su cuerpo; sofocándose con el calor de éste mismo, dolorido y con los ojos queriendo cerrarse para poder descansar de tanta violencia contra su persona. Contra tanto desamor.

Tarareando una canción sin sentido, acomodo sus prendas-Eso no me incumbe-dio unos pasos hacia él, agachándose un poco-Ya ha dejado de ser mi problema.

La caricia del prusiano sobre su pálido rostro no alcanzo para calmar sus emociones y su corazón que comenzaba a quebrarse.

"Lo siento Roderich, no puedo amar mas… a nadie" con esas ultimas palabras, salio de aquel cuarto, esta vez decidido a dejar atrás todo aquello que alguna vez había conocido, incluyendo a Roderich Edelstein.

* * *

_Finish! 8D Qué tal? Merece o no un review! xP Seguro lo guardarás en Favs y no le darás review... Bleh, baka o:_


End file.
